


Underland

by LEBlackwood



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Caraval Series - Stephanie Garber, El Laberinto del Fauno | Pan's Labyrinth (2006), Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008), Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Adult Sarah Williams (Labyrinth), Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Burlesque, Cabarets, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dark Fantasy, Dark Jareth (Labyrinth), Dark Past, Dark Romance, Dark!Jareth!, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Faeries Made Them Do It, Gothic, Love/Hate, M/M, Magical Realism, Seduction to the Dark Side, Slow Burn, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEBlackwood/pseuds/LEBlackwood
Summary: BEM-VINDO AO SUBTERRÂNEOAqui os seus sonhos valem ouroEscolha o seu lugarO espetáculo já vai começar!
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Quanto mais encantador, mais venenoso*
> 
> Sarah Williams é uma bancária com um passatempo, à primeira vista, inocente: estudar contos de fadas. Apaixonada por um mundo de cores exuberantes e encantamentos traiçoeiros, ela se vê surpreendida quando o cofre de um de seus principais clientes é roubado por um Príncipe Feérico.
> 
> A sua única pista é uma carta e uma chave de rubi, deixada por um misterioso e sedutor fae que se autointitula Meia-Noite.  
> O desaparecimento do verdadeiro proprietário do tesouro, envolve-a em uma teia de intrigas, em que Sarah se vê obrigada a adentrar o mundo que sempre admirou através dos livros, orientada pelas pistas de seu guia enigmático, para provar sua própria inocência.
> 
> Acompanhada de um mago que conhece as entradas para o mítico Subterrâneo, Sarah deve enfrentar o perigoso Povo do Ar; criaturas imortais, incapazes de sentirem emoções humanas naturalmente, porém desesperados pelo gosto delas — e em 13 horas, ela deve vencer um intrincado jogo de ilusões e encontrar o ouro roubado, assim como seu cliente.
> 
> Ou sucumbir às sombras escondidas atrás da tentadora beleza do Povo do Ar.

> _Era como um chamado que vivia em sua mente, um louvor imortalizado por rituais antigos demais para serem lembrados. Terríveis demais para serem esquecidos. E no interior daquele coração pulsante de trevas e segredos, havia sempre o labirinto._

## PARTE I:

_Ás de Ouros_

# I

Um relâmpago chicoteou no céu iluminando o manto sombrio da noite. Sua luz deslizou por um prédio antigo com suas luzes apagadas, refletindo nas altas janelas de vidro para então afogá-lo na escuridão novamente, enquanto as gotas pesadas de chuva o engoliam, inundando as ruas com uma água oleosa que espirrava de volta para a calçada com a passagem rápida dos carros.

A névoa carregada pelas ondas da ilha portuária de São Vicente, engolia a cidade com seus tentáculos pálidos, trazendo consigo o perfume misterioso e salgado das profundezas. Ao longe na encosta, contra a luz bruxuleante do luar, era possível ver a sombra dos navios ondulando na água, rangendo suas próprias canções do mar.

As lâmpadas da rua tremeram, piscando algumas vezes e lentamente se tornando mais fortes, iluminando a placa dourada que decorava a frente do prédio escurecido pelo tempo: _Oriana_ , diziam as letras esguias, antes de serem ofuscadas pela explosão repentina das luminárias, espalhando cacos de vidro esfumaçantes por todo o chão.

No lado oposto da rua, uma sombra se alongou feito uma aparição sobrenatural, seguida de sombras menores, com garras e dentes afiados, que reluziam para os relâmpagos que explodiam entre as nuvens. A chuva deslizou por suas formas físicas e o vento lufou sobre suas roupas e cabelos conforme eles atravessavam a rua, despreocupadamente.

Cinco goblins caminharam apressadamente, cochichando entre si, em uma fofoca de sibilos animalescos, com seus narizes longos e olhos escuros demais. Eles correram engenhosamente, vertendo seus dedos finos e estranhos e manipulando a fechadura intrincada da porta frontal, liberando a tranca com um estalo que desapareceu entre o estrondo dos relâmpagos.

Eles arrastaram as portas e liberaram passagem para o sexto ser que os acompanhava elegantemente. Quando ele entrou no amplo salão dourado, as luzes se acenderam agraciadas por sua presença, iluminando sua passagem, até que os seus passos suaves fossem interrompidos por um estalo solitário ao seu lado e ele se virou para encarar o guarda noturno, apontando um taser em sua direção.

— _O que_ é você? — questionou o guarda, segurando tremulamente a sua única defesa contra aquela criatura, por mais que alguma coisa em seu interior gritasse a plenos pulmões que aquilo não teria qualquer efeito sobre _ele_.

O ser em questão apenas o encarou, inclinando o rosto como se admirasse algum tipo de animal que ele considerasse infinitamente inferior. Ele estava completamente trajado em um tipo de moda vitoriana, com uma longa casaca de brocado dourado com arabescos negros, um lenço ocre perfeitamente enlaçado ao redor do pescoço, assim como calças e botas de couro negro que chegavam aos seus joelhos.

Cabelos dourados desciam em ondas largas sobre os seus ombros, brilhando em cascatas de ouro que pareciam atrair as luzes locais para si. _Chifres_ de cervo se erguiam de sua cabeça, seguindo para o teto por quase meio metro e se estendendo como galhos secos lapidados em alabastro.

— Você tem chifres...— o guarda sibilou, sentindo seus lábios tremerem e seus dedos esfriarem contra o dispositivo entre seus dedos. Nunca acreditou em coisas sobrenaturais; anjos, demônios, fantasmas, mas tinha muita certeza de que estava vendo algo do gênero, algo saído dos pesadelos humanos.

Ele usava uma máscara feita por uma grande folha de carvalho dourado-acobreada, que se adequava perfeitamente às curvas brutais de seu rosto, revelando o seu olhar feral pelas aberturas oblíquas. Seus olhos, o guarda notou, eram suavemente mais inclinados que os de um humano, dotados de um brilho sobrenatural, como os de um imenso felino.

Cada uma das lâmpadas que iluminavam o salão explodiram, espalhando vidro quente pelo piso lustroso e alastrando o gosto do medo pela boca do guarda, conforme o lugar pendia para a completa escuridão, fazendo-o engasgar, ainda que numa tentativa de controlar seu próprio terror, dando um passo para trás.

A criatura tinha olhos leoninos, feitos inteiramente de ouro, completamente ferais que cintilavam em meio às sombras feito os olhos do seu gato faziam. Não havia nada de humano nele, nem mesmo o jeito como as sobrancelhas douradas se curvavam sobre àqueles olhos.

— Eu sou o Ás de Ouros, do Povo do Ar, cujo nome a sua raça nem sequer ousava pronunciar. — Ele sorriu, revelando grandes presas peroladas que reluziram para o estouro de um relâmpago, fazendo o guarda tremer, sentindo suas pernas estremecerem no esforço de sustentar o seu corpo. — Mas parece que vocês ainda se lembram que devem nos temer...

O Ás apontou, com uma mão enluvada de couro negro, para as criaturas histéricas e odiosas que o aguardavam perto da sala do cofre, fazendo um movimento tão suave, que o guarda teve dificuldade de achar que era real. Piscou algumas vezes tentando pôr sua mente no lugar, enquanto erguia aquele taser que ele sabia que era inútil.

— Tragam-me o ouro — ordenou o Ás e as criaturas riram com um som que arrepiou os cabelos do humano, sentindo um calafrio sobrenatural descer as garras envenenadas por toda a sua coluna.

Os goblins eram todos parecidos com animais combinados, como se algum deus entediado resolvesse costurar pedaços de cães, ratos e gatos, sapos e macacos na mesma criatura e assim surgissem os goblins, com seus olhos animalescos, seus focinhos estranhamente longos ou completamente achatados. As únicas características que compartilhavam era o seu aroma de madeira e folhas apodrecendo, os dentes pontiagudos e escurecidos, assim com longas línguas que chicoteava ansiosas dentro de suas bocas enquanto sibilavam entre si. O guarda desviou o olhar agoniado com a visão e quando voltou os olhos para o ser a sua frente, gritou, saltando para trás, percebendo o quão próximo ele estava.

Acionou o taser e a corrente elétrica se cravou no peito do intruso, sobre o fraque de seda dourado com arabescos negros, exibindo duas abelhas de ônix em cada lapela. Um novo relâmpago iluminou as janelas de vidro, deitando sua luz pálida sobre o Ás, quando a corrente chiou contra o tecido e o loiro a tocou displicentemente, sem que sequer sentisse algum incômodo, arrancando os fios de sua casaca e os jogando no piso.

— Ah, isso foi muito indelicado de sua parte... — o Ás volveu, lentamente. — Vamos ver se eu consigo lhe ensinar um pouco de etiqueta.

Antes que o guarda pudesse tentar um novo golpe ou gritar, ele ouviu o som de um sabre sendo desembainhado e seus ouvidos foram preenchidos com o cantar suave da lâmina.

Até que, como um raio, a lâmina desceu sobre ele, cortando sua garganta. Levou as mãos ao corte, deixando o taser despencar no piso, enquanto engasgava com seu sangue e sentia o líquido quente molhar suas mãos.

Seu corpo pendeu para o chão, sem forças, e, com um último tremor, ele atingiu o piso, com os olhos fixos no Ás, enquanto o feérico limpava a arma e a guardava na bainha dourada presa ao seu cinto.

Quando um novo relâmpago iluminou a escuridão, as portas da frente se selaram com um pequeno estalo metálico e a luz leitosa deslizou pelo chão límpido, clareando o espaço vazio onde antes havia o sangue vermelho e o cadáver ainda quente do guarda morto.


	2. Tesouros Perdidos

# II

Sarah puxou os arquivos de seu cliente, deixando os dedos deslizarem pelas folhas antigas, em inglês quase medieval e demais dialetos do Reino Unido. Ela se esforçava para ler as letras pequenas e para compreender os nomes o melhor que podia, até que finalmente achou a pasta que precisava, soprando a poeira da sua superfície áspera.

Fazia alguns anos que trabalhava para o banco _Oriana_ e, mesmo assim, ainda parecia que tinha sido há alguns dias. Suspirou, sentindo falta do cheiro do mar, da pequena cidade litorânea onde crescera e um sorriso desabrochou entre seus lábios. O Oriana ficava no coração de São Vicente e mesmo trancada atrás das paredes dourada, ela podia ouvir a canção das ondas quebrando na praia.

Deslizou um dedo pelo pingente de ferro que pendia em seu pescoço, sentindo sua textura; era um presente de sua Tia Marjorie, uma _cruz troll_ espiralada que prometia protegê-la de fadas, duendes e magia ofensiva — ela riu quando o colocou pela primeira vez, como se houvesse alguma chance de ela encontrar alguma daquelas criaturas no coração de pedra da metrópole, tão longe da magia das cidades pequenas.

Ajeitou seu conjunto social de saia lápis e _tailleur_ preto sobre o corselet do mesmo tom, que lhe conferia o ar elegante que ela sempre buscava ter com seus clientes, por mais que todos eles fossem, em sua maioria, camponeses. Arrumou uma mecha do cabelo que se soltou do penteado e empurrou os óculos de armação negra e pesada pela ponte do nariz, enquanto rumava elegantemente para a mesa redonda de vidro, onde o homem a aguardava, bebericando em uma xícara de café.

— Voltei — disse, sorrindo, e ele sorriu de volta.

O Sr. Murtagh era um homem elegante para a sua idade, com traços finos e olhos de cores díspares, um azul e um verde; que eram realçados pelo rico tom de cobre dos seus cabelos, impecavelmente penteados para trás.

Sentou-se na cadeira giratória e ajeitou a saia sobre as coxas cobertas pela meia-fina escura, enquanto prosseguia o depósito do homem mais velho e ele observava o estado de suas economias.

O _Oriana_ não guardava dinheiro na sua forma mais simplória de dizer, não transferia ou trabalhava com cédulas ou moedas correntes. O banco trabalhava única e exclusivamente com ouro, fossem barras ou moedas antigas guardadas pelas famílias.

O homem franziu a testa para a planilha de acompanhamento e balançou em uma negativa, apontando para um dos números digitados ali, avistando o próprio diabo entre os zeros e a vírgula.

— Tem algo de errado — volveu ele demonstrando uma ponta de desconforto em sua voz profunda. Quando ergueu os olhos para ela, eles pareciam quase sombreados por suas sobrancelhas ruivas. — Faltam vinte moedas, não cheguei a usá-las, pois são herança de família, mas não constam nesse seu papel, pode verificar?

Foi a vez dela de franzir as sobrancelhas.

— Só um momento.

Cruzou o corredor que variava entre pedras de granito e piso frio dourado, iluminadas pelas luminárias clássicas e incandescentes, já que o dono não admitia nada de luzes frias naquele banco. A porta negra no final do corredor abria-se para o escritório do seu chefe, o Sr. Gibbes.

Ela pousou uma mão sobre a maçaneta, guardando o arquivo do cliente entre o braço e a lateral do corpo, enquanto batia três vezes contra a porta com a mão livre. Ela ouviu um educado “entre” abafado pela madeira espessa e então girou a maçaneta gelada, abrindo a porta para dentro e sendo saudada com o cheiro de tabaco, _whiskey_ e colônia masculina amadeirada.

Sentado na poltrona de couro, o Sr. Gibbes terminava alguma anotação em uma agenda aberta, cercado de papéis e planilhas, um copo de bebida e um cinzeiro com diversos charutos dispensados e um ainda aceso que liberava um fio de fumaça cinzenta, espiralando pelo escritório esfumaçado.

— Oi, Sarah... O que acontece? — questionou ele, erguendo os olhos para ela rapidamente e depois os voltando para o papel.

Ele era imensamente alto, magro e de cabelos ruivos aloirados penteados para trás, com uma barba que tinha a intenção de ser arrumada, encobrindo o queixo longo e pontudo. Era um homem muito bonito, com traços fortes e um rosto esculpido para parecer algo entre profundamente masculino e nobre.

— O Sr. Murtagh notou vinte moedas faltantes no seu cofre pessoal. Queria pegar as chaves para conferir se não houve algum erro na contagem. Caso elas estejam faltando, como eu devo prosseguir?

Os olhos verdes dele se voltaram para ela com um misto de terror e ansiedade. Sentia que o Sr. Gibbes tinha treinado àquelas emoções e não as sentisse realmente. E essa era uma impressão que possuía de absolutamente qualquer emoção demonstrada pelo bancário; que o Sr. Gibbes não soubesse muito bem como expor o que estivesse sentindo e com frequência recorresse a alguma estratégia teatral.

Seu chefe ergueu o rosto e depois o corpo de uma vez, apoiando as costas contra o encosto da poltrona de couro e então tomando um gole de sua bebida.

— Inferno, eu sabia que esse dia chegaria. — Ele torceu os lábios e balançou a cabeça parecendo transtornado, antes de acionar seu telefone na mesa e ligar para a atendente que ficava na mesa ao lado da de Sarah.

— Isobel? —chiou ele, mostrando exaustão na aparência e na voz. — O Sr. Murtagh ainda está aí? Ah, sim. Diga a ele que pode voltar amanhã, eu resolverei o problema. Sim. Muito obrigado, querida. — E desligou o telefone, voltando novamente os olhos cansados na direção de Sarah.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, o seu cliente empurrou a porta da sala com uma expressão de desagrado que pesava em seu rosto elegante, e se seus olhos pudessem cortar o Sr. Gibbes apenas por fitá-lo, o bancário já estaria despedaçado sobre sua própria mesa. A frieza nos olhos de Murtagh espalhou um arrepio por Sarah, e sentia que o homem tinha visto a própria morte com aquela notícia.

— Eu imagino que você entenda a delicadeza dessa situação. — O ruivo disse lenta e cuidadosamente, escondendo ameaças entre as suas sílabas e deixando o seu sotaque irlandês ainda mais pronunciado. — E que compreenda o que a sua incompetência pode acarretar.

— Por favor, tenha calma! — Seu chefe pediu, lentamente, quase como um mantra, mas Sarah podia ver o brilho nos seus olhos assumir um tom que ela conhecia como medo. A intensidade da situação a atingiu feito um balde de gelo e sentindo-se ameaçada, apertou-se ainda mais contra a parede, esperando que Murtagh não a notasse ali.

— Você tem a mínima ideia do que pode acontecer? — O cliente rosnou amargamente, espalhando os papéis do banco que estavam depositados sobre uma escrivaninha. — Sua vida aqui está com os dias contados, Sr. Gibbes. Devorarão os corações dos seus filhos, estuprarão suas filhas e levarão elas e seus netos como escravos. 

— Murtagh! — chamou o Sr. Gibbes e uma linha de suor deslizou pela lateral de seu rosto. — Acalme-se, nós pegaremos as moedas de volta! 

Um segurança novo atravessou pelo corredor e escoltou o homem para fora, que lançou um último olhar afiado para o Sr. Gibbes. Ele não se despediu, apenas lhe deu as costas com uma nota de desprezo que não passou desapercebida e se retirou. 

Mesmo escondida, Sarah sentia seu sangue gelando em suas veias, com o medo espalhando seu aroma metálico ao seu redor como um nimbo. Estava completamente paralisada quando voltou os olhos para o seu chefe, que suspirou lentamente, colocando os pensamentos no lugar. Moveu alguns papéis sobre a sua mesa e então se ergueu, batendo as mãos contra os bolsos e praguejando, enquanto revirava o escritório fumacento e desarrumado, até encontrar o que parecia ser um cartão sob uma agenda velha e esquecida. 

Ele puxou o cartão branco e olhou as letras negras impressas em sua superfície para checar se era realmente o que ele estava procurando. E, então, se virou para Sarah novamente, segurando o cartão entre os dedos, com o mesmo desagrado que tocaria no pedaço de algum cadáver, querendo se livrar dele o mais rápido e definitivamente que pudesse.

— Aqui, querida — disse ele novamente, como dizia para todos os que trabalhavam naquele banco e até para os clientes. — Ligue para esse cara e explique para ele o que aconteceu. Diga que é _muito_ urgente e que quero que isso seja devolvido o mais rápido possível.

Ela meneou a cabeça em confirmação, pegando o cartão dos dedos acinzentados dele, cobertos de fuligem do charuto. Agradeceu educadamente e saiu da sala, girando a maçaneta às suas costas, com o arquivo novamente entre o braço e o corpo, como estava tão acostumada a fazer.

Quando se sentou à mesa novamente, ela olhou o cartão com mais atenção e então franziu o cenho, completamente espantada com o que lia no papel empoeirado e sujo de fumo. Uma risada borbulhou em sua garganta quando tirou o fone do gancho, mas soube ser profissional o suficiente quando uma voz masculina e rouca a atendeu do outro lado da linha.

— _Hum_ — fez ela, deslizando os olhos pelo cartão novamente e apertando os lábios, antes de soltá-los suavemente. — Sr. Alessandro Beleni, Mestre nas Artes Arcanas? Eu gostaria de marcar uma reunião no _Oriana_ com caráter de urgência, em nome do Sr. Gibbes, a respeito do sumiço de algumas moedas de ouro.

O homem concordou rapidamente em se apresentar na recepção no final da tarde, quando o banco se fecharia para as visitas dos clientes e eles poderiam facilmente lidar com aquela situação em um ambiente mais calmo e ameno, em que talvez ele pudesse explicar a ela porque o sumiço de algumas moedas de ouro necessitava da ajuda de um ocultista.


End file.
